


if that's what you wanna do

by Silver_Shadows



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shadows/pseuds/Silver_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil one shot ive been thinking about and then decided to write out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if that's what you wanna do

Ray reminds Ryan of the best and most frustrating kind of heist; fast, unforgiving, and over before you even realized it started. They work together on and off small jobs and together in the crew. Sometimes, Ray doesn't say a work for weeks on end; sometimes they spend a whole weekend together in a shitty motel room, spilling out sweet nothings and how they feel through fingertips( _I'm so afraid you're gonna leave me please don't go I missed you goddamnit please please please-_ ). Ryan becomes addicted to Ray's grin, his nonchalance, the way he chokes out _Ryan_ when he comes. Ryan gets used to flashes of purple in his peripheral vision and wandering hands in the dark. He forgets what its like without backup, without a casual arm slug around his waist on the back of a motorcycle, without going home to his empty apartment and feeling so, so alone. Sometimes, Ray scares him. The rest of the crew would laugh at him if he said as much( _you? The Vagabond? The skull? Afraid?_ ), but theres something in the way that Ray doesn't care that haunts him. Once, they worked together to torture some information out of a guy they had been tracking for a while. The warehouse is silent, save the occasional cracks of bone and whimpers of pain. Ray sits on a couch in the corner, playing his 3DS, apparently unconcerned. Ryan towers over his victim, not quite sure of what to do next. There's a pause, and-

"Well if he's not putting his tongue to good use, I'm sure I'd be able to find something to do with it."

Ryan looks over at Ray, just remembering that he's still there. Ryan looks back and forth between Ray and the man, savoring his fear. Then Ryan grins.

"Be my guest."

Ray flashes him a beatific smile, all sharp teeth and deadly ideas. He stands up slowly and stretches, cat-like, walking slowly towards the man tied to the chair. The man's eyes are wide as Ray pulls out a butterfly knife and starts flipping it around on his fingers like it's second nature. Ray leans forward, oh so slowly, and lightly traces the man's cheekbones with the tip of his knife. "There now, sweetheart." Ray is practically purring at this point. "Look at your pretty little mouth. It should probably start talkin soon, huh?" The man looks terrified, but to his credit, he stutters out,"F-f-fuck you, goddamn faggot!" Ray chuckles lightly. "Come on, there's no need for all that." Ray sits, fucking _sits_ , on the guys lap, perched slightly to one side, arms thrown around the man's neck as if he were a lover. The man shudders as Ray laughs, positively delighted. And the knife is there twirling just out of reach at the man's hairline, his ears, his jawline. Ryan watches from the corner, transfixed, almost forgetting that he, himself, is still in the room. He watches as Ray tries to coax the man's mouth open, sweetly at first, but when the guy keeps refusing, something in Ray's face changes; hardens. Ray stands up abruptly, runs a hand through his hair, exhales frustratedly.

"Man, fuck this."

In one fluid motion, his butterfly knife is out, in his hand, in the man's cheek. Before Ryan can blink, or the man can scream, it's out and in the other cheek. The warehouse is full of hoarse screams and choked gurgles. Ray complete his task by quickly and efficiently removing the man's tongue, which drops to the floor as Ryan cringes slightly. If Ray's in a bad mood now, the heist they have planned for tomorrow is gonna be hell. But no, Ray's walking back toward him with a barely restrained grin.

"That went well, huh?"

Ryan rolls his eyes and nods. "Fucking hate Mondays."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super cool, also hmu @ idrathersleepforever.tumblr.com


End file.
